


Fascínio

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Atração [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Passion, Portuguese, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "De todas as bagunças e encrencas em que me meti você é a mais impossível de se arrumar. É até mesmo maior que a bagunça do meu guarda-roupa e acredite quando digo que isso já é demais."
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Atração [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840774
Kudos: 4





	Fascínio

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Uma bagunça é o que você é, uma bagunça é o que _nós_ somos.

Você anda por aí todo pomposo e impecável, até parece que não está desabando por dentro. Eu te conheço, _riquinho,_ e sei que você não é tão perfeito quanto parece.

Sei o que pensa quando olha pra mim e não estou falando do desprezo que você certamente sente pela minha pessoa. Eu sei o que _quer_ de mim, o que tenta negar atrás desses teus olhos azuis.

De todas as bagunças e encrencas em que me meti você é a mais impossível de se arrumar. É até mesmo maior que a bagunça do meu guarda-roupa e acredite quando digo que isso já é demais.

Eu não pude ignorar o fascínio que passei a sentir por você, deixei de te odiar para poder te admirar. Um grande masoquista é o que sou, uma grande bagunça.

Me insulte o quanto quiser;

Me ignore o quanto quiser;

Você é totalmente transparente à minha visão, não adianta mais tentar se esconder.

O que está esperando, Kaiba? Admita de uma vez!

Admita que me quer, pois nem todo o fascínio que sinto por você será capaz de me fazer curvar diante desse sentimento antes de ti.


End file.
